Conventionally, a sterilizer which uses internal steam pressure to discharge water after completing a sterilization treatment, and releases the steam pressure after the discharge of water has been completed is known (for example, see patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-327503).
However, in the abovementioned conventional sterilizer, no consideration is given whatsoever to the noise that is generated when discharging residual water and steam from the inside.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the noise that is generated by discharged water and exhaust gas after a sterilization treatment.